Things Malfoys Can't Say
by Tree of Angels
Summary: What happens when Teddy, in a burst of magic, rips off Harry's glamour? What happens when Draco is there to see it? Read to find out. One-shot.


Warning: This story is male/male. If you guys don't like it, please don't read. However, there is no explicit content. That's why it's rated T.

Ok? Let the story begin!

* * *

Draco had to refrain from tapping his foot as he waited. How dare he make him wait this long? He shifted uncomfortably. His wand was poking him through his robes. He wanted to take it out and put it in an outside pocket, but he knew it was quite possible that the man sitting across from him, staring at him intently, would mistake it for an act of aggression and that wouldn't go very well.

A loud thump echoed through the nearly empty house. Drace had to prevent himself from snickering as Lupin finally broke eye contact to stare at the ceiling where, no doubt, his son was up to no good. There was another thud and Lupin's expression went from wryly amused to worried in a flash and, without a second look at Draco, dashed out the side door. In less than 3 seconds, a furious yell echoed through the house. "Teddy!" With no one to bear witness, Draco finally let his smirk flourish.

"But Daddy!" came the overly innocent plea uttered with seven year old conviction.

"How many times have I told you not to go with Harry's room?!" Suddenly there was another bang followed by a crash/

Potter's aura was unimaginably powerful and strictly restrained. It didn't matter. Draco, who was highly sensitive to such things, felt him seconds before he entered the room, giving him plenty of time to school his expression into a cold mask of Malfoy neutrality.

The door opened. Potter waltzed in with grace befitting a taller man. Draco wondered cruelly if he practiced in front of the mirror. Draco took grudging note of Potter's slumped shoulders and the tired sigh that escaped his lips when he saw the Malfoy sitting and waiting for him. Draco had forgotten it was raining outside and Potter's wet dripping figure reminded him.

Potter nodded at him as he peeled off his sopping jacket. "Mr. Malfoy," he greeted. Draco wondered judgementally what had prevented Potter from conjuring an umbrella at the very least. He must've known that Draco was waiting for him. Why else would he torture him with THAT? But Malfoy's did not fall prey so easily to beauty. No sir! Draco gave an inward sigh as he realized he was rambling, all by it, in his head.

"Professor Potter," he nodded back, holding back his customary sneer.

"What may I do for you?" He sounded tired, any attempts of concealed hostility were untraceable and, worse, unheard. What in the blazes had Potter been up to?

"It concerns my…cousin, Joshua." Draco finally sneered. He thought of his clumsy, cute cousin and his sneer faltered imperceptibly. Unlucky for him, Potter was too good a wizard, a survivor, to miss the small change. A black eyebrow rose high, almost disappearing under a bushel of messy, spiky, black hair.

"The Kilder boy? Why, Mr. Malfoy, I thought you didn't associate with," his face finally contorted into a sneer of his own, "Mudbloods. Isn't that what you call them?"

Before Draco could answer a side door opened and a blur of pink fuzz raced past Draco and slammed into the hero's chest. Potter was not in the least surprised. He caught the seven year old and swung him around, a smile changing the severe face into a beauty to behold, although Draco was loathed to admit it. Sometime during their conversation, Potter had stripped off his soaked roves and had almost finished unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt flapped and slid partly down his arms. Draco tried not to stare at the enticing skin. Instead he focused on the beige wall in back of Potter.

Teddy was squealing with joy. "Harry!" he screeched.

"Teddy! How are you? Not giving your dad too much trouble, are you?" Teddy shook his head emphatically. "Good."

Draco felt the magic building a second before it happened, before he could warn Harry. At first, he thought it was harmless accidental magic. Then he heard Harry's voice, dark and ominous, the voice of a commander. He immediately turned to look at Harry, but he had already turned towards the wall, holding Teddy aloft.

The kid's face looked horrified and sad at the same time. The kid had turned his eyes black as if to fit the mood. "Why did you do this, Teddy?"

Teddy looked like he was about to cry as he answered. "I—I saw ththe pi—ictures. I wwanted to…to know…"

"Were you in my room?" Teddy nodded. "What else did you see?"

"The—there was a diary." Draco noticed Potter's shoulders were starting to shake. _The shoulders—_"I only read the first few pages—" _What were those lines_—"I swear."

"What else?" _It couldn't be—_

"Ththat's it!" _–could it?_ "I just just wanted to seeee yyou!" Teddy started to wail. _No_.

"I'm sorry," came Lupin's voice from beside Draco_. No._ "I didn't know he had figured it out. Come, Teddy." Harry set Teddy down on the floor in an awkward movement, as if his arms were stiff. _No._ He didn't turn around even as Lupin left with his son. _No! No! No!_ Draco's mind was screaming.

He didn't realize he was moving closer until he was right behind the Boy-Who-Lived. He places a pale hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged him roughly away. He wasn't turning around. How dare he hide from him!

Draco shoved him around so that he was finally facing him. Harry's back collided against the wall. Draco could fell those green eyes burning against his skin but he didn't dare look. Across Harry's chest, the very on that had been so smooth and unblemished not five minutes ago, was riddled with scars and dips in the skin where the skin had grown over wounds, missing organs and muscles. Burns splashed cruelly up his neck and knife marks made grotesque designs on what little arm he could see. The mutilated chest was heaving with anger, the blasts of hot breath making Draco's fine hair escape from its bounds, swinging free past his elbows. There was a scar shaped like a jagged heart across his left breast. Draco couldn't stop staring at it.

A bitter laugh erupted above where Draco was stooped. "Is this what you wanted to see!" Harry yelled, thrusting his scarred arms wide, his deep, broken voice shaking something in Draco. "Want to see my back too? It is far more interesting!" Harry's voice cracked at the end, but he flung off his shirt and made to turn around. Draco planted firm hands on Harry's shoulder, shoving him up against the wall, preventing him from moving. That cruel, broken laugh made its way again into Draco's ears.

Harry must've noticed what Draco was looking at because he said, "Your father gave me that one. Said he'd carve my heart out." Again the laugh.

Draco fingered Harry's shoulders lightly. Then, following his instincts, the 24 year old pressed his lips against the scar. He tasted skin, damp and salty. He felt Harry's body tense under his lips. His loose, golden-white hair was sticking to the damp skin and Draco found it looked good there. Draco glanced up, eyes locking onto green, burning orbs. He felt his heart jump just as Harry's breath hitched.

Long fingers were suddenly stroking his hair and then pulling him up, emerald eyes smoldering. Draco straightened, never breaking eye contact. He felt himself dragged, almost by an invisible force, until their bodies were almost perfectly aligned, their breath intermingling, lips almost touching.

Their lips were so close that Draco could feel Harry's breath against his chin. "Why?" The question was just a breeze against his skin. He didn't want to answer. All he wanted was a kiss, not questions. Those rough hands that had settled so firmly on his shoulders were now digging painfully into his skin. "Why?" It was the commander voice that betrayed his past more than his scars, making Draco suppress a shudder.

Draco opened his mouth, sure that once he did, something would surely come out and he would know the reason himself. Nothing came. The moment was lost. Draco felt cut adrift without it. Harry snarled, his teeth bared and eyes wide in a look of utter disgust. Draco was pushed away roughly.

He tripped and stumbled over his own feet and then his foot got caught on his robe and he fell in a full body spread across the floor. Draco groaned pitifully. Not only was trying to kiss a Potter truly unlike a Malfoy, but falling on his arse in front of said Potter was such a disgraceful event that Draco got the nasty feeling that if Lucius were alive he'd disown him right then and there. "Blast it, Potter!"

Draco suddenly started to smile, then chuckle and then full out roar with laughter. The floor was cold and hard against his back but he didn't get up. "Life is strange and cruel, isn't it, Harry?" Draco said, still chuckling, although he was intensely aware of Harry's furious glare. "The only words that come out of a Malfoy's mouth are insults, isn't that right? Even if it seems so much more important to say the truth, to express something, it doesn't come out." He roared with laughter. He turned around to press his face against the cold wood in a weak attempt to hide the tears that were trickling steadily down his cheek. "We're both fucked up, aren't we, Harry? Me more than you, believe me." He heard movement. He turned his head to the side long enough to catch a glimpse of a pair of green, puzzled eyes before he groaned and turned away.

"Big baby."

Draco's eyes popped open. He turned his head to gape. "What!"

"You're a big baby." Harry was looking at him intently, his eyes suddenly jumping with amusement.

Draco snorted. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Harry smirked. Then he grew somber. He took a hold of Draco's arm and, before he could stop him, he yanked the sleeve up. A mass pf scar tissue had formed on his wrist where he had tried multiple times to get rid of the Dark Mark. It hadn't worked. The mark was still there, faded and distorted but identifiable. Draco turned his head away. "Now that," Draco said sarcastically, "was a real shame. Damn thing wouldn't come off even with three-degree burns. Bloody persistant that guy was." Harry only grunted and pulled him to his feet.

Harry started to take off the rest of his shirt, as if oblivious of his scars now that he had seen Draco's. Draco could not help but stare and it had only partially to do with the scars. His eyes were permanently glued and he did not mind at all.

Harry's voice, when he finally spoke, was laced with amusement. "you wanted talk about Joshua Kilder…"

Draco cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Harry's enticing backside. "Umm…yeah. I mean, yes…I mean." At Harry's snort, Draco took a deep breath and collected himself, reminding himself that he was, after all, a Malfoy. "I'm worried about the boy." Harry's eyebrow rose and he smirked. Malfoy ignored it. "He is behind in Defense. I was hoping you could tutor him."

Harry frowned as he dried himself off. "You are as capable as I am, Malfoy. Why do you need my help?"

"The umm…family don't know they are related to me. I'd like to keep it that way."

Harry sneered. "Afraid to sully your name?"

Draco sighed and collapsed in the chair he had vacated a little while ago. "The opposite actually." He smiled wryly. "I'm not very well respected, as you well know."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He came over and sat on the floor next to the chair, leaning against the wall, his arms lying lazily on his knees. "I have two requests."

"I'll pay anything," Draco tried to reassure him.

Harry scowled and stood up. He stood in front of Draco. "It takes two people to put the glamour charm on me." At Draco's unasked question he said, "I have natural magic resistance. It requires extra-strength to make it stick."

"Alright."

"The second thing is," Harry crouched in front of Draco once more, "you tell me the truth that Malfoys find so hard to tell."

Draco swallowed dryly. "I hate you." Harry rocked back, surprised. "Well, no. I hate you because you're so damn charismatic and yet you never look twice my way. I hate you because I wish you would bloody let me sleep at night, instead of making me worry all the bloody time and…" Harry was grinning wickedly, "umm…"Then the bastard kissed him. It was bloody wicked.

* * *

AN: I hope that didn't confuse anybody. :) If it did, please tell me. I might get around to fixing it. So, how was my first HP fanfic. Review!! and tell me what you think.


End file.
